Memories of the Fallen
by beisenman1892
Summary: A new team of mutants must band together to stop a new evil that plans to wreck havoc upon humanity. With old friends and new Can this new team of X-Men work together to ensure that the world of man keeps spinning or will memories of their past come back to destroy everything they have worked hard to accomplish. This is a heavy OC story, and I am always accepting oc's to use in it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any Marvel property. The OC characters in this story have been created by me and others who I will give mention too in my notes.

This marks my third story that I have started on this site. I will be updating this story and my story alone together, a Naruto fan fiction, when I can hopefully as regularly as possible. This story will focus on an OC driven team from a separate group than the x-men we all know and love. I thank all who read this story and ask that you review or pm me to let me know what you like, dislike or think should be added. I am still allowing for OC characters to be submitted for this story as I could always use more fun characters. If people like this story I will think of it as the first in a series and will continue after the end.

X-men: Memories of the Fallen.

Episode 1. The Metal Rogue.

Somewhere in the Olympia State Forest of Kentucky,

The boy awoke from the sound of rolling thunder. For the past week Storms have been plaguing the forest. He had been living in a small cave for shelter while trying to hide from his pursuers. He didn't know why they were after him. He couldn't remember anything since his fall. Three weeks prior he had been in a heated chase. He couldn't remember where it was, all he could remember was standing at the top of a waterfall. He didn't know if he had jumped or simply fell but he remembered plummeting toward his certain doom.

He had no idea how he had survived the fall but doing so he had kept ahead of his pursuers. The storm on the outside was picking up as the thunder crashed louder and closer to his cave. He knew that once the storm was over he needed to get back on the road. He was hungry. After three weeks he had only eaten a handful of times when he was lucky enough to steal the food, from stores or farms.

The boy had been running for hundreds of miles and he had no idea how he had the stamina for this kind of long distance run, but he was sure glad that he did. He reached into his small sack and pulled out his one and only real possession. It was a book that he had read hundreds of times. He didn't know how he knew that but he could remember reading it. The book was a combined work of Homers the Iliad and the Odyssey. The boy enjoyed the tales of Achilles and Odysseus and there battles and adventures and felt that he too had these grand adventures ahead of him. Sure he would never fight a Cyclops or something but maybe he was on his own odyssey journey to his home, though he had no idea where that was.

Another crash of thunder snapped him out of his fantasies. He didn't like thunder. It sounded an awful lot like gunshots which he felt like he was used to evading. He heard something else too. He heard the shouts of his frequent pursuers. Jumping to his feet he gathered his few belongings and ran out of the caves. He didn't know where to go but he knew that he needed to get away. He started running through the trees and saw lights from flashlights throughout the trees. There were more of them now. More than there were in the past attempts to capture him.

"You cannot get away from us this time." He heard from a megaphone.

He looked around and realized that he was surrounded. He never stopped running though. Darts began shooting from all directions and nearly hit him as he saw them stick into the bark of the trees. He somehow managed to get through there blockade and kept of running for all he was worth.

"We don't want to hurt you. You need to come back with us." The voice shouted again.

The boy was terrified. He couldn't remember why he was running from these people but he knew that he couldn't trust them. He reached a river and realized that the only thing that he could do was try to swim across to what he hoped was safety. As he dove into the water he hit a rock hard and felt a sharp pain in his arm. The river nearly took him away but he persevered and kept swimming until he managed to reach the other side. He continued running zigzagging through the trees attempting to throw off the ones chasing him.

He eventually found himself at a road. He looked around at the signs by the road. He was on a road known as Pretty ridge road. Nothing was familiar to him and he knew that he was still lost. Behind him he heard a large horn blow. He turned around and saw two bright lights coming toward him. A large truck slowly came to a stop, and a man who looked around 30 years of age hopped out of it.

"Hey kid, are you alright?"

He looked himself over and saw that he was covered with dirt and blood running down his arm. He realized that he must have looked horrible to this man.

"Did you hear me? Are you alright, do you need some help?"

He somehow found his voice after having not talked in a long time but his words came out raspy and his breath was short.

"Please…..can you take me somewhere? Someone's after me…..I don't know….who it is. Please help me."

The man went into the back seat of his truck and pulled out a large blanket. The boy only then realized that he was shaking. The man came over and put the blanket around him and led him to the truck. They began driving down the road heading north.

"Hey kid what's your name?"

"I don't know. I can't remember."

"What do you have amnesia or something?"

He shrugged his shoulders not really knowing what amnesia was. The man had sad eyes as he looked at the boy.

"Do you know how old you are?"

For some reason he could actually remember the answer to that question. He got an excited look on his face as he answered.

"I'm sixteen years old."

"Well that's good that you remember. My name is Clark. Clark Gamrell."

"Hi, I wish I knew my name so that I could tell you. Thank you for helping me." He said feeling more open. Speaking was becoming easier. "So where are we going?"

"Well first I am going to take you to a hospital. We need to get that arm of yours fixed up. Don't want it getting infected now."

The boy became afraid. A hospital didn't sound safe. What if they could find him there? He was happy that he didn't have to actually run at the moment but he never liked going in to populated areas. Clark was able to see that this bothered the boy.

"Hey don't worry. I'll help you anyway I can. Do onto others right." He said laughing a little.

"So why did you help me anyway?" The boy asked Clark.

"I was always raised that when a person needs help, If you can, than It's your responsibility to do so."

He didn't know what to say. In all the time he had been on the run not one person had shown him any kindness. Then this man dropped everything just to make sure he was ok. He didn't understand the way that these people acted. It's true that he never remembered having actual human interaction. Clark looked at the boy's face and he laughed silently to himself.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You look like you could use it."

He realized just how tired he really was when he closed his eyes and went under. He began dreaming of a laboratory. He saw computer monitors hooked up to tanks, and in the tanks were a row of babies. There were also people dressed in white lab coats all around with a symbol on them in the shape of a Halo with a DNA strand inside of it. He could hear some of the things that were being said but not everything. It was kind of jumbled to him.

"How are the experiments doing today?"

"Doctor…just fine. Specimen….much progress…..DNA of..."

"That is very good to hear. Destroy…evidence of their…"

"As you wish sir."

After that things got all sorts of jumbled around in the dreams and he began seeing flashes of strange pictures. He saw Jail cells, strange machines, and facilities with terrifying looking abominations. Everything began spinning and twisting around as a large screech woke him from his sleep.

As he opened his eyes he saw that the truck was screeching to a halt with a blockade of vehicles in its way. There were close to 100 people posted in a lone with guns fixed on the truck. They were the soldiers who had been chasing him all this time.

"What the hell is this?" Clark asked pissed off as well as slightly afraid. He opened the door of the truck much to the boy's dismay.

"Please don't go out there. Trust me you need to drive through them or something."

"Don't worry kid I'm just going to see what's going on."

Clark jumped out of the truck and approached the soldiers. As the boy watched on Clark began talking to one of the soldiers and then he smiled. He turned around and began walking back to the truck.

"You see I told you I'd take care of it." She said loudly for the boy to hear.

As he spoke the soldier raised his gun and shot Clark in the back killing him instantly.

"Noooo!" the boy screamed as he watched Clark die in front of his eyes.

"Come on out of there. You have nowhere to go now. Running is useless. We are going to return you to where you belong." The same soldier who killed Clark said to the boy.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He had no idea why these people were doing this to him, why they were after him. He just wanted to be free of it. He didn't understand why all of this was happening. He felt completely defeated so he stepped out of the truck and walked the few steps toward the soldiers that seemed to last forever.

"You made a good choice."

All of a sudden a loud vibrating noise echoed throughout the area. The boy looked into the sky and saw a sight that he would never forget. A large jet like ship approached the area fast with lights centered on him and the soldiers. The soldiers began to riot around and prepared for an eminent attack. The ship hovered over the road and a hole appeared in the bottom. Out of the hole three figures drooped to the ground. The soldiers had their guns trained on the three and they were unsure what was going on.

"Release the mutant and we will let you all go." The brown haired female standing in the middle said. She was wearing a black uniform that had yellow stripes along the arms and legs that resembled tiger strips. She also seemed to be holding knives in her hands.

"_What's a mutant?"_ He asked himself.

"Back off you freaks." One of the soldiers yelled.

Looking closer at her hands he noticed that the knives were actually claws that seemed to grow out from her hands and they were metal.

"Ouch, freaks? That wasn't very nice now." A brown haired boy said who stood to the right of the girl. He wore a similar suit except that he had guns at his sides and instead of yellow tiger stripes he had a gold hour glass shape on his chest. He also had two swords strapped onto his back.

"You guys should really get out of our way. That is if you know what's good for you." The third one said. This boy was a blonde and he was wearing a brownish leather uniform with leather boots. He had a rapier attached to his belt. He had a very confident if not arrogant look on his face.

The boy looked between the three newcomers and the soldiers and saw the soldier's movie their fingers on the triggers of their weapons. He knew what was about to happen.

"Nooo!" He yelled as they began firing their weapons. He closed his eyes tight and wished that this wasn't happening. He didn't want to see anyone else die. He couldn't understand why the soldiers were shooting. He just wanted it to stop.

"What the hell?" one of the soldiers said loudly and afraid.

He opened his eyes and saw that the bullets were frozen in the air mere inches from the barrels they fired out of.

"Tempus is that you're doing." The girl said to the brown haired boy.

"No Talon. I think it's him." Tempus responded pointing in his direction

"Hey looks like we have a little magneto wannabe here." The arrogant looking one said.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Had he stopped the bullets? No, he couldn't have. As he shook his head slightly the bullets fell to the ground. He stepped backwards after that, terrified by what he had done.

"Well I guess we have our answer that huh bub." The girl said looking at the head soldier. She then pounced forward and stabbed him in the chest with her claws. He dropped to the ground dead. "I don't enjoy killing but you fired first."

Following in her stead the brown hair boy drew his fire arms and the soldiers began firing again missing horribly. Tempus began firing with deadly accuracy taking out several of the soldiers quickly.

"Hey don't leave us out of it." The third said as he split into three. Each held a rapier and began slipping between the soldiers taking each down as they passed. The first moved silently through the enemies almost unnoticed until he struck vital spots with ease, quickly killing the soldiers. The second seemed to use a more physical approach easily overpowering his targets with his brute strength. The third was wielding two rapiers and he easily slipped through the soldiers defenses and struck with ease.

"This is so much fun, these soldiers just can't handle us." the first copy said.

"Stay focused. We cannot let our ego get in the way of safety." The second responded.

"Oh yes my liege I was born to obey your commands." The first sarcastically stated.

"Admire their conviction at least; it is almost artistic in a sense." The third lamented.

"Oh great now Van Gogh is in on the conversation."

"Hey musketeers, all three of you shut the hell up and get back to business. Talon shouted as she tore through the soldiers."

The boy was on his knees watching what was going on around him. He realized that he was surrounded by five soldiers with their weapons aimed at him, and by the time the newcomers noticed they had done away with the rest of the soldiers.

"Why the hell do you want him?" One if the soldiers asked,

"Mutants should be free from you." Talon responded.

"Oh he will be free all right." The soldier said as he pulled the trigger.

What happened next made everyone pause. A large clang was heard as the bullet ricocheted back at the soldier killing him. The boy was encased in an armor of metal. He stood up and his arm began to reform. He felt like the bones in his arms where reshaping themselves and it hurt like hell. His arm became a blade and he somehow subconsciously controlled himself to kill all of the soldiers around him.

The other three people, five if you count the copies, stared at him in shock at what he had just done. He fell to the ground and passed out from physical exhaustion.

"Come on we need to get the hell out of here." Talon said to the rest of the group as she picked up the strange boy.

The three copies combined back together and walked over to Talon.

"Miss Talon I would like to personally apologize for how we acted."

"Well I can guess who's in control now."

"Affirmative Miss Talon."

…

In the Michigan woods,

Waking up in a fright the boy looked around the room that he was in. It looked like some kind of medical bay area. He thought back to what he had witnessed and done. He didn't know what to think about but he remembered how he felt when it happened. He felt strong and powerful. For the first time he was able to take care of himself somewhat. He was also quite curious about the whole mutant thing.

"Oh good, you finally woke up." A woman with bright red hair said to him as she walked into the room. He looked at her with mistrust in his eyes. "My name is Daniela Mycroft, and I am a mutant like you. I have been helping you heal since you got here three day ago. "

"Mutant, what is a mutant? I keep hearing that word."

"Oh you really don't know. A mutant is a human with an evolved x-gene that activates during puberty and gives them abilities, such as the ones you have."

"Where am I?"

As Daniela was about to explain three people came into the room. One was a boy who looked a little older than himself. The boy had tanned skin, dark blue eyes hidden behind large green glasses, and short brown hair that was slicked back. He also had a scar along the side of his face. He was wearing faded jeans and a graphic tee shirt. Next to him, in the middle, stood a woman around the age of forty. She had long burgundy hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing black pants and a sophisticated looking burgundy shirt. She looked highly professional. The third person was the female who came for him on the jet. He remembered that the others called her Talon.

"Maybe you had better let me explain that." The older woman said. "This is my home, as well as a highly functional school. We brought you here to protect you from the ones who were chasing you."

"You said this was a school. What kind of school?"

"A school for people like us." Talon said gruffly.

"People like us?"

"Mutants." She said with annoyance in her voice

"What's a mutant?"

"You know powers beyond that of the so called normal people. Here we have kids who can be twice as annoying as the ones back home. So where are you from magnet head?" The glasses wearing boy said to him and asked.

"Oh shut up Nicholas." Talon said shooting daggers at him.

"Just trying to relieve the tension. Geez why don't you go sharpen your claws some more."

"Enough you two." The woman said. "My name is Dr. Lisa Samuels and like you I am a mutant."

"But I'm not a mutant."

"Oh of course you are. I mean we all saw the video of you turning into metal and hacking through the sentry's" As Nicholas spoke both Lisa and Talon looked at him crossly."

"I did what….." He asked as the memories of the fight came back to him. "All of those people, you killed them. I killed them." He was freaking out at the idea of the ruthless killing.

"You didn't actually kill anyone." Talon said matter of factly. "Those soldiers weren't really human, or mutant for that matter. They are automated humanoids known as sentries. They are made to react and seem like humans so that they may interact at a daily level."

"What?"

"You heard me, now answer me this. Why were they after you?"

"I don't know. I can't remember anything before the past few weeks."

"What is your name?" Lisa asked him.

"I don't know."

"Nicholas, I think it is time to do what we brought you down here to do."

As he watched Nicholas walk forward to him, he was suddenly afraid. What was this person sent down here to do? He wasn't sure that he could fully trust these people yet.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Lisa looked at him and smiled. "No as I told you we want to help you. All mutants have gifts. Nicholas is telepathic. It runs in his family. He is able to look into people's minds and view their thoughts or memories. He has yet to master it but he may be able to help you remember what you have lost."

"Ok."

"Don't worry, I could mess you up pretty good, but I'm sure you'll come out of this just fine."

"Nicholas!" Lisa

"Sorry, sorry. Okay here we go." Nicholas put his hands on the boy's head and he felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him.

Images of laboratory filled his head. Screams of agony, roaring fires, and thundering bullets filled his ears. Then running and the fall. How on earth did this boy survive the fall? Nicholas had never experienced anything like this before. Through all the noise reverberating through his mind Nicholas was able to make out one name.

"Holy shit." Nicholas said when he had finished.

The boy had no idea what had just happened. He didn't remember anything new. He hadn't experienced what Nicholas just went through and he didn't think that he would have wanted too.

"What did you see Nicholas." Talon asked him.

"Not a whole lot actually but I think that I got a name."

"What is my name?" The boy asked.

"I don't know if it is your name or not."

"Tell me please."

Nicholas looked into the boys eyes and had an uncertainty about whether he should say it or not. He looked over to Lisa and she nodded her head. "The name was Kail."

I would like to give special thanks to a group of people who helped me with this story:

Vulcanlover12: Thank you for Talon I look forward to using her in the story.

Kallista2: Thanks for the musketeer(s). I enjoyed incorporating him and he will be used more throughout the story.

Lalalovely: Thanks for allowing me to use Nicholas, I hope that he is used as you would like.

Azure Blue Espeon: Thanks for creating Lisa Samuels for the story, and for all the help you have given me already.

To all others who have given me characters I will give thanks where thanks is due when I integrate your characters into the story.

Please leave me a review or a message as to your thoughts on the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any Marvel property. The OC characters in this story have been created by me and others who I will give mention too in my notes.

Wow I am quite surprised about the reception that I had to this story. I never actually thought that people would enjoy it that much. I would like to say thanks to all of the people who followed, and or favorite this story, as well a special thanks to all reviewers. I like to read reviews that people give me, whether they are good or bad, as it helps me to know what I'm doing right, wrong, or just need to improve. I will respond to my reviewers in each chapter after the review has been given.

Vulcanlover12: Thanks for your review I hope that I can keep the story to your satisfaction.

Azure Blue Espeon: I too love the musketeer character and I was glad that he was given to me. Nicholas was another character I am excited to use. There will be many more coming so I hope I can use them all well. I wanted to give Kail a human character to remember as being good and his beliefs as well as death will affect Kail. I don't have an update schedule as I write when I am able, but I will try to update as frequently as possible.

S.H.I.E.L.D-Agent-Phoenix: I am glad that you enjoyed the story and I will try to update as frequently as possible.

Motordog: Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like the story.

ShadowKat78: If I have questions I will definitely ask you. Blair's coming soon.

Kallista2: I hope I can use him to his fullest, and I will work on the repetition. Thanks for the advice.

Voodoo-Mutant-Child: Glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

Sesshomaru'sCrazygal: I'm glad that you enjoyed the story. Natalina and Nico will appear in a few chapters.

Onto Chapter 2…

X-men: Memories of the Fallen.

Episode 2. The Team APart.

A week had gone by since Kail learned his name and he was having some difficulty integrating into the school. He had never had this type of interaction with other people and he found himself constantly doing something wrong. His first night had grown very cold so he did what he always did and started a fire in his room with wood that he brought in form the forests outside. The next day he attempted to strip and wash himself in the indoor pool as he thought it was like any other lake. He said the wrong things to people all the time, whether it was telling females about their inadequacies or calling a person a name that could be offensive after hearing others use the same phrases. He didn't mean to mess up all the time and Professor Lisa realized it. She had begun to understand his lack of social skills. Needless to say he had no friends at this institution no matter how hard he tried.

Kail was currently siting in his room reading the Iliad again. He had read the story so many times he had it nearly memorized. He loved the battle tactics used in the story, such as Odysseus's Trojan Horse, and he wondered if he could ever be a hero like the characters of Homer. His memory drifted back to the fight with the Sentry's. He didn't know how he did any of the things he did and frankly it scared him. He never knew about his powers and hadn't used them since. He was awoken from his thoughts by a knocking at the door. He walked over and opened it to find Talon standing is his doorway.

"You need to come with me." She said in a commanding fashion.

"Where to?" Kail asked.

"Professor Lisa asked me to bring you to the training area. She thinks that it's time to see what you can do."

"I don't know if I can do it again."

"Not my problem bub, now move your ass." She said as she turned around and began walking towards a bookshelf.

Kail didn't really understand why she was so cold. Had he done something to offend her? He figured it would probably be smartest to just follow her. He didn't want to get into any more trouble.

As he followed her she stopped in front of the book case and looked at the titles in silence. He thought it was a little strange since she said they were going to a training area. He guessed she meant mental stimulation. All of a sudden she reached out and took hold of the book titled "A tale of two cities". As she pulled the book back a loud click was heard and the bookcase began to swing open revealing an elevator.

"Whoa!"

Lisa chuckled slightly at his expression. "Your easy to impress huh. Get a move on we don't have all day."

The two stepped into the elevator and Talon pushed the button marked 2. The bookcase closed on them as they began moving downward. Talon noticed Kail looking at her hands and she found it annoying.

"Can I help you?"

"Do those knives really come out of your hands?"

She shot a glare in his direction and He decided that he shouldn't bring it up again.

"So…is that your real name? Talon?"

"Look bub, things around here will go a lot easier if you keep your mouth shut and stop with all the questions. Until I see if you are worth my time you are nothing but an inconvenience to me, and a waste of my time. Get it….Good."

The elevator reached the correct floor and the door opened. There was a long metal hallway in front of them. Talon began to walk forward and Kail followed a few paces behind. He didn't know why she was so curt towards him, but he determined that letting it go was the best option. As they continued walking Kail began feeling a strange pull coming from Talon. He didn't know what it was so he began to focus on the pull. All of a sudden Talon swirled around and grabbed Kail by the throat and pinned him to the wall she raised her other hand and slowly her three claws began to extend until they reached his neck. She had a wild look in her eyes and it scared the carp out of Kail.

"I don't know what you thought you were doing, but if you ever use your powers on me again I will tear you into pieces. And don't you dare think that I am joking bub. I do not like you magnetics and I would be glad to kill you."

Afterwards she threw him to the ground. As he landed the doors behind him opened and three people stepped out of the room. The first was Professor Lisa, and the others were the boys who helped rescue him. Professor Lisa looked upset while the other two had smiles on their faces.

"Amber Howlett I expect more from you. He still doesn't understand his powers just as you once didn't. I understand your feelings on the subject but as the leader of this team…"

"Co-leader." The boy who had the uniform with the hour glass shape interrupted.

"…Co-leader, my apologies Christopher, as co-leader of this team you should show more restraint."

"My apologies professor." Amber said quietly

Kail was stunned at the way Talon, or Amber, reacted to the professor. This woman must be more powerful than she lets on to get a reaction like that.

"Come on Amber lets go watch from the viewing room." Christopher said to the girl."

"You know I've got to say with just the three of us I don't see the need for co-leaders. Besides all five of us know that I'm the best." The other boy said snarky. Strangely his whole demeanor changed to a more professional one, as he bowed to the two others in the room and apologized. As Christopher and Amber walked away he looked over into a reflective mirror. "One should behave himself in front of a lady." He seemed to speak to himself quietly in a chivalrous manner. His demeanor again changed to a more reserved feel and he took out a book and began drawling as he walked. Kail just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What the heck is up with him?" Kail said under his breath hoping that the professor didn't hear him.

"His name is Vincent and his mutant ability has caused him to have three different personalities that compete in his head for supremacy over his body. I would ask that you try to keep an open heart and an open mind for the others that reside here. I know they have not been very welcoming to you but you are strange to them as well. Now follow me." Professor Lisa instructed.

They walked into a large circular room with a dome ceiling. The walls were covered with square metal paneling except for one section of glass. Behind the glass stood Amber, Christopher and Vincent. Professor Lisa stood near the middle of the room looking to Kail.

"This school was created to help young people learn how to control and use their mutations in a safe and effective way. From what our information on you has shown you seem to have magnetic qualities. You also seem to be able to change your body into a metallic alloy."

"I don't know how I did those things."

"I know that, which is why we are here. This is our Training and Development room, or as many students have referred it as, the Danger Room. In here you will be able to safely test your powers in a controlled environment. The first thing we will do is figure out your triggers."

"My triggers?"

"The emotion that allows you to access your abilities. Everyone has a trigger, unless the ability is passive. Yours seems to be active so we need to know your trigger."

The door opened and the boy named Nicholas walked into the room.

"You asked for me professor?"

"Yes Nicholas I was hoping that you could access Kail's mind again to tell me the emotions that led to him discovering his abilities."

"You want me to go inside his head again?" Nicholas asked apprehensively.

"Yes, don not worry you don't have to push very far just to that night."

"Okay, if you want me too then I guess."

Nicholas walked up to Kail and lifted his hands to the sides of Kail's head. The jolt went through Nicholas again as he experienced every thought and emotion that had gone through Kail's head that night. The fear, panic, and sadness. The waiting for his capture, and the need to survive against the sentry's. When he was finished he backed away quickly as he felt a pull from Kail's mind to try to draw him in farther.

"What did you find?"

"There was allot of fear in his head. That and a need to survive."

"Ok thank you Nicholas, you may go and stand in the observation room with the others. Now Kail, we are going to put you through some simulation test where we will attempt to give you control of your powers. I will only do this with your permission, but know this without control you risk unleashing your powers on to the world at any time and you will not be able to do anything about, which could lead to people getting hurt.

Kail looked to the ground. He was nervous to do this but he understood the repercussions of not doing it. He raised his head to meet her eyes. They seemed to be caring and honest and he felt that he could trust her.

"Ok I'll do it."

"Fantastic, now I will leave you in here, and the simulation will start soon. Good luck." On that note Lisa walked over to the door.

"Christopher, start him on a level 1 Sentry simulation."

"I think that he can handle more that, don't you guys?" He said jokingly. His smile left his face as he felt a chill going down his back.

"Christopher, we will not do this again. Start him on level 1." Lisa said strictly.

"Yes mam."

Kail watched as a panel wall opened up. Out of it came three of the soldiers who had been following him the previous day. As Lisa watched on she picked up a helmet from the control panel and placed it upon her head. She began to use this helmet to amplify her ability throughout the room.

"Hey guys what's going on in here?" Kail called out.

The Sentries raised their weapons and walked towards him. He didn't think that this could actually be happening. There was no way these people were going to turn him over to them. He looked over to the glass but it was gone. The room they were in was now black. All of a sudden her heard a large firing noise and his arm broke out in pain, causing him to grab it on reflex. He looked down and saw blood running down his arm.

"Come with us, and we will hurt you no further." The sentry said to him.

Kail was terrified. They shot him and the others had left him here to die. As the Sentries approached him he grew more afraid. He didn't want to die. He didn't know why he was there, or who he really was, but he knew one thing and that was that he wanted to live. All of a sudden the he heard the Sentries begin to freak out. He opened his eyes to see them hovering in the air. His hand was out and pointing towards them. He remembered Amber saying that they were machines, which meant they were made of metal. He felt that pull again as they hovered in the air and allowed the feeling to have control. The Sentries began to scream as they were pulled apart by his magnetic field. This shocked Kail so much that he dropped his power and what was left of them fell from the air causing loud crashes to sound through the room. One of the bodies flew toward him through and just before it hit him he felt his skin go cold. The Sentry crashed into him and he felt nothing. He looked at his hands and they were covered in metal. No, they were metal He tried to move his fingers and found that it was difficult to do so. He remembered that before his arm had become some kind of blade. With that in mind he pictured his arm becoming a sword and his arm began to melt away and mold itself into a long incredibly sharp blade.

Four more Sentries walked into the room and Kail looked from them to his arm. Feeling that familiar pull in his gut he thought about them flying towards him and he reached out to them with his mind and tugged at the metal in their bodies. One flew towards him and he jabbed his arm out impaling the Sentries chest. He smiled at what he was able to do. He felt nearly invincible. He did the same thing to the others, pulling them towards him, but this time he ran forward and slashed his way through the remaining three. All of a sudden he grew tired and his body reverted to normal. He looked to his arm and the blood was gone, as was the bullet hole. He fell to the ground, exhausted.

Professor Lisa, Amber, Christopher, Vincent, and Nicholas had watched the whole thing astonished. The only magnetic mutant they knew of was Magneto, an enemy of Professor Charles Xavier and his X-Men. Amber was impressed by the level of control that Kail had already seemed to be able to accomplish. Christopher on the other hand was fuming about it.

"Not too bad, if you ask me." Nicholas said to the others.

"Well it's a good thing no one did then huh." Christopher said clearly irritated.

"Christopher, you must calm down." Lisa told him. "We all achieve our control in our own time."

"Time…..that's amusing." He said as he turned around and walked out of the room.

Amber looked over to the Professor and gave a slight smile. "He will be fin. If not I'll just kick his ass into shape."

"Colorful as usual Amber."

Vincent sat silently drawing in his book. He stood up and gave a bow to the professor and walked out of the room.

"So that one's in control this time huh. Well at least it's not Mr. crazy, or Mr. chivalry." Nicholas said a little too loudly, before he walked out of the room.

"Amber, I want you to work with him. He will make a great addition to your team."

Suddenly amber grew stiff and her whole demeanor changed.

"We do not need him, or anyone else for that matter." He challenged. "The team is fine just the way it is."

"Amber I understand how you feel about this." Lisa said trying to be comforting. "But you need to realize that just because Wa….."

"I don't want to hear it. You want to send this kid out there to get killed fine be my guest. But don't you dare try to replace anyone who we have lost because you can't." Amber left the room pissed off and looking to be holding back her sorrow.

…

Kail woke up a few hours later in his bed. He looked over and saw Lisa sitting in a chair reading a book. He found himself growing angry at her for allowing the sentries into come for him.

"Ah your awake then."

"I thought you said I could trust you." He said coldly.

"I did say that, have I shown you otherwise?"

"You let those things come for me. They shot me. I could have been killed!" He shouted at her.

He found himself bewildered as she began to smile at him.

"Do you think that this is funny or something?"

"You were never in any danger. Your trigger seemed to be fear, and your will to live. So I had to make you believe that you were in trouble, and could possibly die. You were never actually shot. I have the ability to alter what your brain sees, feels, and hears. I can project images into your mind and make you believe that something else is there that really isn't. So for you I showed you sentries coming after you, and made your body believe that you were shot when you really were not. In the end it worked and you were able to access your mutant ability. I told you that you could trust me and you can."

Kail still questioned the things that she was saying to him. Even more so now learning about her powers.

"If your powers allow you to mess with my mind, then how do I know that any of it was real. How do I know that I'm really here and not in a cell somewhere. I don't know what to think."

"I understand your feelings. We will show you that you can have faith in us. This is where you belong."

"Have you seen the way people act toward me. Obviously the people here don't want me here. I don't feel like I belong here."

"Kail, you need to trust me. I know that it may be hard right now, but you are in no danger here. I'm going to let you sleep on it for a while. Come down to the danger room tomorrow if you decide that you want to stay, if not then I am truly sorry. I do hope that you choose to stay."

Kail laid back in his bed and wondered what he should do. He remembered Lisa telling him that if he didn't master his abilities he could end up hurting people, and he didn't want that. But how could he know if anything was real. He was released from his thoughts from a knock at his door. He walked over and opened it. The red haired girl from the previous day named Daniela was standing in his doorway.

"I heard that you might be leaving." She asked with a tone of disappointment in her voice.

"I don't know."

"Well I hope not. I could be fun having you here." She walked over to him and sat down next to him on his bed. "Professor Lisa asked me to do some research on you. I am pretty good with biology and medical science so I did as she asked. When you first came here I took a blood sample and I found out some very interesting things. Would you like to know."

"Great so there's one more thing that the professor hid from me."

"Don't act like that. She is a very good person. All she wants to do is help you. " Daniela said slightly irritated.

"Ok so what did you find?"

"Well it would seem that your DNA shows a match to the atomic structure of adamantium which leads me to believe that you are somehow merged with the metal on a genetic level which explains your ability to literally become living metal. I don't know if this was a natural occurrence or something else. I would love to help you figure it out as it could help to discover the rest of your life. But I can only help you if you stay. You do belong here. I hope you stay." Daniela stood up and left the room.

Kail decided to sleep and in the morning he would make his choice. As he slept he had the same dreams that he had been having. Dreams about a laboratory, and excruciating pain. It caused him to wake up in the middle of the night sweating profusely. He looked at the time and it was 2 in the morning. He wanted some water so he walked out of his room. As he walked down the hall he noticed that the bookcase was open. He walked over to the elevator and rode it to the same floor as earlier. He saw the door to the danger room was closed and above he saw a sign that said simulation in progress. He looked to his right and saw an open door so he walked into an observation room.

There was a large glass window that revealed the inside of the danger room. He figured this was the room that everyone had watched him from. He looked into the room and saw Christopher alone standing in the center of the room. He was wearing the black outfit he had worn when he helped save Kail. He had two swords strapped to his back and guns in holsters on his legs. A voice seemed to echo throughout the room. Simulation level 15 active, Weapon levels lethal.

Panels around the room began to open to reveal laser turrets and cannons surrounding Christopher, as well as about 30 Sentries standing in a circle around him. The lasers began firing at Christopher as he darted and dodged the lethal blasts. The Sentries began to engage him in combat as he pulled out his swords. He slashed his way through the robotic humanoids without being touched by them. He dropped one of his swords and threw a Sentry into a laser blast destroying it. As the sentries fell around him, Christopher pulled out his guns and began to shoot at the cannons, and turrets. It took one shot each to cause them to fail and stop functioning around him. All of this took roughly three minutes and the room's voice said simulation complete. Kail looked on, astonished at the ability he had just witnessed. Christopher turned around and looked at Kail. Seeing him he walked to the exit and came into the observation room.

"What the hell are you doing in here."

"I'm sorry. I was curious about why the elevator was open so I came down. That was incredible though. Is that you mutant ability, the fighting in there."

"No. That is four years of hard work."

"So what is your power?"

"None of your business."

Kail had had enough. There was no reason for the way he was currently being treated. He wanted to know why.

"Look I don't what I did to deserve the way you guys have acted towards me but this is ridiculous."

"You have zero respect for the power that you have! You have a mutation that seems to be fairly simple to use once you found your "trigger" as the Professor puts it, but not everyone has that luxury. So tell me why I should respect you."

"Hey it's not my fault that she wants me here or on your "Team"."

Christopher took a few steps toward Kail. "You might end up on the team, but you will never replace the ones we lost."

"Who said I was trying too."

"No one I just want that fact to be know." Christopher turned around and walked out leaving Kail alone.

Kail turned back to the glass window and saw that the room was cleaning itself and repairing all the broken robotics.

"Don't worry about him. He has a gift that he can't control and it cost him dearly, so to see how easy it was for you upset's him." Daniela said as she walked into the room.

"Were you watching all of this."

"I was working down the hall but I heard everything."

"What can he do?"

"He can control the time around him. I've seen it before. He tried simulation level 20 against the Professor's wishes. Got hurt pretty bad, almost died. When we found him he had frozen the lasers around him in midair. He was hospitalized for weeks. He can't choose when his powers activate, they just do occasionally. When he first came to the school it wasn't under happy circumstances and he didn't come out of his room much for the first year. Warren helped with that a bit."

"Who?"

"Never mind. Umm…..so maybe you should head on back to bed."

"Yeah sure. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

As Kail went back to his room Professor Lisa was waiting in the Hospital room for Daniela to return. Daniela walked back in and sat down next to her.

"So is everything better then?"

"I hope so."

"Do you think he will stay?"

"I hope so."

"I was looking through your findings, are you sure about all of this?"

"I've triple checked."

This is unbelievable."

"Yeah I know but he may share some traits of Colossus, but his father is definitely Magneto."

"That may complicate things."

"Should we tell him."

"No not yet. Keep this between the two of us for now."

"I don't like keeping secrets like this."

"I know Daniela but it is best for now.

…

The next morning,

Kail woke and prepared himself for the day. After his long night he had finally made his decision. He needed to speak with the Professor and inform her of his choice.

He quickly walked down the hallways heading to her office. Classes in this school wouldn't start for another hour so he knew she would be there. He found her door and knocked,

"Come in." She answered.

He walked into her office and found Vincent, Daniela, Nicholas, Christopher, and Amber in there as well. Daniela had a smile on her face as she hoped that he would stay.

"Kail, have you reached a decision yet?"

"Yes I have."

"And what is it you have chosen?"

"I know that you have lost members of your team. I don't know who they were or how they were lost but I just wanted it known that no matter what I have no plans on taking the place they left behind. I am new to all of this and I don't know how to be part of a team and frankly it kind of scares me, but I will work my hardest to belong here. I do not expect anyone's help, or pity, nor do I want it. All I want is to find my own place here, and I will do whatever it takes to find it. So my decision is that I want to stay, if you would still have me."

Professor Lisa, Nicholas, and Daniela smiled. "I am glad that this is the choice you made."

"Don't expect us to go easy of you bub." Amber said

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Well then, Metal Head, welcome to the team." Vincent said his cockiness was back.

Daniela walked over to him and handed a key. "Welcome home." And at that moment he actually thought that he was home.

Elsewhere,

Three hooded figures walked down a long dark corridor. A symbol was on their backs in the shape of a circle around a hexagonal star. In the middle of the star was an upside down cross. The three entered a room where in front of them was a crescent shaped table with five people sitting down in it. The three hooded figures sat in the three chairs that were in the middle if the crescent. The figure seated in the middle of the table stood up and held out his hands.

"My brothers and sisters, tonight we are joined by three new members of our family. They have survived the process and are ready for their true initiation. For years we have stood by silently, waiting in the dark for our moment while our friends, The Brotherhood, have enacted their great works. But the time has come for the world to inherit a new order. To inherit S.O.U.L."

All who were in the room bowed their head in agreement.

"Do the three of you promise to uphold the views of our S.O.U.L, and help to create our order upon this fallen world."

"We do." The three said in unison.

"Do you promise to fight all injustice of our mutant kind and send the apes to the hell in which they deserve."

"We do."

"Do you promise to change the lives of Homo Superior everywhere by taking us to the platform in which we so rightly deserved."

"We do."

"Then my brothers and sisters. You will take your place amongst our family. Soon, very soon, S.O.U.L will rise. Remove your hoods and look upon us as equals in right, equals in evolution, equals in power, and equals in divinity."

They removed their hoods and were met by eyes darker than blackest night.

…

Well thanks for reading chapter 2. I hope that you all enjoyed it. I also thank everyone for their review. Please keep them coming and let me know things that you like or don't like. Depending of reaction to specific characters I may end up doing origin stories for them. If this is something any of you would like to see than I will definitely give it some thought. I will try to update as frequently as possible but with my new classes starting it will cause some time restraint. Though with the good reaction I have had so far I have had more desire to write this chapter faster. Thanks again to all and I hope to hear back from all of you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any Marvel property. The OC characters in this story have been created by me and others who I will give mention too in my notes.

Welcome back for chapter 3 of this story. I apologize for taking so long. I meant to post it yesterday but I got stuck on the road in a blizzard, with no way to post online. So I'm home now and here you go. . I would like to say thanks to all of the people who followed, and or favorite this story, as well a special thanks to all reviewers. I like to read reviews that people give me, whether they are good or bad, as it helps me to know what I'm doing right, wrong, or just need to improve.

Vulcanlover12: I'm glad that you like the story. I am trying to update every Friday at the latest.

Azure blue espeon: Thank you for your review. Now to answer your questions. I will try to make Amber not seem just like another Logan. The three are competitive with each other but they need each other to stay sane. I will try to work on the monotony of my writing. I'm glad that you liked Lisa. The whole Magneto father thing will be explained later so keep reading. Daniela will have a more supporting role through most of the story. I may make her a bigger character though. The "cult" will be a huge part of this story, just wait.

Sesshomaru'sCrazygal: Thanks for the compliment I'm glad to see that you like my writing.

S.H.I.E.L.D-Agent-Phoenix: I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter.

Kallista2: I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter and yes they are the opponents. As I said above Amber will grow into not just another wolverine. I hope that Vincent turns out good for you.

Voodoo-Mutant-Child: I'm glad that you like Vincent, and Nicolas. I also love these characters. I hope that you enjoy the story.

Lalalovely: I will try to add more description into the story.

WaitingForLife2Begin: As you will see in this chapter original X-men shall be featured. And thanks for the OC. I'll be glad to use her.

Memories of the Fallen:

Chapter 3: Negative 8 Symmetry.

It was raining outside of her window, as in does a lot this time of year. Laying back in her bed she couldn't sleep. She walked over to her thermostat and checked the settings moving the temperature up to 88 degrees. It was currently at 78 and she was freezing. Living in Florida that type of thing would seem crazy.

Her name was Blair McNulty, of the McNulty International Trade Corporation. Her father Brodie, and her mother Morgan each run the company, and have brought it from a small business to a multimillion dollar company. Blair had been raised to be the perfect child. From an early age she could remember the endless hours of being taught English, Japanese, and even now Italian. She was made to play the violin, and she was in perfect physical condition due to intense gymnastics training. Truthfully she would give it all up to actually see her parents for once.

Her parents gave her everything she could have ever wanted. That is, except for the love that she craved. They saw her less and less like a daughter and more like a trophy to show off to the world. If they knew her secret though, they would probably disown her. A few weeks ago Blair had been swimming in the pool that was outside her house. She was happy because her parents were going to be home for her, because it just happened to be her birthday. As she was finishing up a lap in the pool on of the servants of her mansion came out to her.

"Ms. Blair you father is on the phone for you."

"Thank you Albert."

As she brought the phone to her ear she knew what was going to happen. She watched Albert walk back into the house and she tried to keep her composure.

"Hello father, you wished to speak with me?"

"Blair, we will be unable to return home today. Some things came up that are slightly more important at the moment and we apologize. In our stead we have sent for Albert to take you wherever you might wish to visit and you are allowed to purchase whatever you want within reason, of course."

"Yes Father."

"Good, thank you for understanding. I will see you sometime soon."

"I love you father."

"….Goodbye Blair"

Blair began to cry as she had actually thought that this time they would come. Normally she came off as a strong almost cold person, but today she didn't feel like it. Suddenly she began to grow quite cold. She looked to the sky to see that the sun was shining brightly so she didn't understand why she would be cold. As she turned around she saw that the entire pool had frozen over. It was pure ice.

"Albert!" She screamed afraid."

Albert came running out and saw what had happened. He quickly grabbed her hands to take her inside only to find that they were ice cold. That was when he realized that she had done this. Blair had somehow frozen the pool.

"Blair, listen to me very carefully, you cannot tell anyone about this. Your parent would never understand. Trust me. They work with people who want to see all mutants' dead. They would disown you ad turn you in."

"But I'm not a mutant, I can't be."

"Blair you must trust me!"

"Ok. Albert I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for my dear."

Ever since that day Blair went through a few changes. Her eyes became icy blue, and her skin pale white. She still dressed in her normal black Lolita dress with white buttons, black tights, Black combat boots with white laces, and white gloves. She held on to her necklace which was a figure eight with diamonds in the centers. She loved the number eight as it was perfectly symmetrical. She had a thing for symmetry. This was the last real gift that her parents had given to her themselves.

She walked away from her window and saw a glass of water sitting on her bedside table. She took off her gloves and reached for the glass. As her fingers touched it the water began to freeze. She smiled a little thinking how it was kind of neat having this power.

"What the hell!"

Quickly she turned around to see her father standing in her door way with an astonished look upon his face.

"Daddy, wait."

"What the hell are you? You're… a Mutant." He said with disgust as he slammed her door and looked it."

"No Dad…..Wait!" She cried as she began to pound on her door. "Dad, please come back here."

Her cries went unanswered as Brodie went to his office and called his business partners number.

"Hello, Cyrix Industries. How may I help you today?"

"My name is Brodie McNulty, PIN 256799143; I need to speak with The Director as soon as possible."

"Yes Mr. McNulty, of course."

A few moments passed as the number was transferred.

"Brodie How may I help you?"

"Blair is one of them. I need a team to come and pick her up. I want her sent to the Convent."

"Brodie, the convent is a harsh place. She is your daughter after all."

"No she is a freak. No daughter of mine will be a mutant."

"As you request my friend. They will come for her soon."

…

Blair sat in her room afraid. She had no idea what was going to happen now. She couldn't believe the way her father had looked at her. Like she was some sort or diseased creature. Blair looked out the window again and saw a truck pull into her driveway. Out of it a team of men holding guns stepped out. Blair ran to her door, furiously trying to break it down, but she had no luck. She had all but given up hope. Then she heard a strange whooshing noise behind her.

"Are you Blair McNulty?" A fuzzy blue boy asked her in a German accent. He had a pointed tail and a black and red outfit on. "If so, I need you to come vith me please. I am here to help you."

"Who are you?" She asked slightly scared.

"Kurt Vagner also called Nightcrawler. Now please Ve must hurry. Take my hand."

Still a little unsure Blair remained frozen. Then she heard the loud footsteps coming close to her door and what sounded like a key turning. She grabbed Kurt's hand and all of a sudden she was no longer in her room, but was aboard a jet. At the helm sat a Blonde haired woman wearing an all-white outfit.

"Welcome aboard the X-jet."

…

At the School,

"Come on Kail, you can do it. Just concentrate."

Kail stood in the danger room trying to focus on a car that he was supposed to be lifting into the air. It had been two months since he had decided to stay at the school, and everyday he was being taught how to use his powers. His magnetic abilities seemed the hardest to control, when not in a life threatening situation. Sure he could move small things and stop bullets but he couldn't move this car no matter how hard he tried.

"Just concentrate you idiot!" Amber yelled at him.

"I can't focus when you're screaming in my ear."

"Well what happens when you're in a fight and you have people yelling at you. You're dead, that's what happens."

"Look I'm sorry, but this isn't easy ok."

"Of course it's not easy, that's why you're training. God, I thought they said you were smart."

Lisa walked into the danger room as Amber finished what she was saying.

"Amber, control your anger. He is still new to this. Not everyone masters their talents the same."

"Yeah I know. Sorry Professor."

"That's alright. Now, Kail, just keep on working at it."

As Lisa spoke, Christopher was sitting on the other side of the glass wall, watching and laughing at Kail's progress. He couldn't stand this new guy. He thought that the Professor was babying him. Christopher then saw a button on top of the control panel that could remotely control the car and he thought that he would have some fun, at Kail's expense.

Kail backed away from the car as he tried to concentrate. All of a sudden the vehicle started and began driving towards him. With no time to jump out of the way Kail closed his eyes and felt his skin go cold. A large crunching nose was heard by everyone after the car ran into him. Metal was heard scraping and cracking from the force of the collision. Parts of the car flew everywhere.

"Kail!" Amber and Lisa shouted. They thought that he had been injured but then he stepped out of the wreckage, his body encased in metal. Christopher looked on as Kail was completely unharmed and looked stunned by what happened. Lisa left the room pissed off and headed over to the control room.

"Christopher, what the hell was that!"

"It was an accident. I hit the wrong button."

"Don't you dare lie to me. I know exactly what you were trying to do."

"He stopped it didn't he." Christopher said defensively

"And what if he hadn't?"

"Then he wasn't as strong as you thought he was, you can't keep babying him. We all had to grow and learn the hard way."

"You were never almost killed by a fellow student."

Chris said nothing at her statement.

"You are suspended for the training areas, as well as the team until further notice."

"What! That's not fair."

"Well then next time you should think before you act."

In the Danger room Kail slowly turned back to normal as Amber fumed.

"What the hell was he thinking in there? That fricken idiot." She walked over to Kail. "You okay bub?"

"Yeah, that scared the crap right out of me though."

"Sorry about him, he just needs to get used to you."

"Yeah that explains why he almost squashed me."

"Well think about it this way. You were able to stop the car rather quickly."

"It still hurt like hell."

"Let's be done for the day, ok."

"Sounds good to me."

Kail went back up to his room to shower and change back into normal clothes. As he showered he thought about the training. He knew that they were getting frustrated by his lack of progress lately but he didn't know what to do about it. As he had said before this wasn't easy for him to do. The magnetism just didn't feel natural yet. He looked at his hand and began to turn it into metal. It was easier to mover his fingers now that when he first did it so he knew he was doing better.

He was drawn from his thoughts as he heard a knocking coming from his door. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and walked over to the door. He opened it to see Daniela standing there.

"Hey sorry to disturb you but I came to see if you were hungry."

"Yeah I'll be right out."

"Ok I'll just wait out here."

"Well…..if you want you can wait in here while I change in the bathroom."

"O...k." She said laughing a bit."

Kail grabbed his clothes and went to change. After he shut the door Daniela started to talk to him.

"So I heard about what happened in the danger room."

"No big deal." He responded.

"I'm glad you are ok, otherwise I'd have to heal your ass again." She laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"You know my power, I heal people remember. It takes a lot out of me though."

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot."

"No problem."

Kail walked out of the bathroom with a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt, with a white shirt underneath on. He sat down next to her as he slid on a pair of socks and shoes and they went on their way to the cafeteria. After they grabbed some food they walked over to sit with Nicolas, Vincent, and Amber.

"What's up guys?" Daniela asked

"Just missed Christopher. He's pissed." Vincent said nonchalantly.

"Serves him right though." Nicolas added."

"Ok let's just stop talking about it ok guys." Amber said clearly upset."

"What's wrong Amber, didn't get enough time on the scratching post today?"

"If you keep talking I'm gonna kill you Nicolas"

"Oh take a chill pill you too jeez." Daniela said.

Kail learned a while ago not to get involved in a conversation between Nicolas and Amber. It never went well, at least not for Nicolas. Everyone else just started laughing about it usually. All of a sudden a red light started flashing in the room.

"X team report o the command room now!" A voice said over the speaker.

"That's us lets go guys." Amber said to the group. "You too Kail."

They all headed for the elevator and took it down to the first level. Kail had never been here before. The room the entered was covered with monitors and had a large metal table surrounded by chairs in the center. Christopher was already there talking with Lisa.

"Come on this is my team, I need to be down there with them for this. You guys need me."

"I'm sorry Christopher but my decision is final. For the moment you are relieved of duty."

"Are you sure Professor, we might need him for whatever this assignment is."

"Very well, I'll leave the choice to the one whok you tried to injure."

Christopher looked to the ground realizing that the decision was Kail's. He knew Kail was probably still pissed and that He would decide no.

Kail was surprised to say the least. It was no surprise to anyone that Christopher was not a fan of his and frankly he wasn''t a fan of Christophers right now. But he had to think about what was best for the team.

"I will say yes, he can go." Kail said to everyone's surprise.

"As you wish Kail." Professor Lisa said with a smile.

"Ok the assignment is to assist Nightcrawler and Emma Frost of Professor Charles Xavier's X-men in the rescue of one Blair McNulty. Her father had sent a group of Cyrix soldiers after them, and they are in hot pursuit. Nicolas you will stay here and help me with monitoring the situation."

"Yes ma'am."

"Daniela you will pilot the Jet as well as provide medical support if necessary."

"Yes professor."

"Amber, Christopher, Vincent you will assist I the rescue efforts. Amber you are in charge. Christopher your punishment remains that you lose your leadership ranking until a time when I feel you have earned it back."

"Yes Professor." The three said. Christopher wasn't happy about it but he understood."

"Kail, you're going with them to provide assistance. This is your test, I will review how you performed and that will tell me whether or not you're in or not."

"Yes Ma'am." Ok get dressed and get to work.

…

With Blair,

Blair sat in the jet watching the monitors as the enemy aircrafts were in hot pursuit of them. She was afraid and didn't know what to do at the moment. She felt someone grab her hand.

"You vill be ok Blair. Ve have backup on ze way. Ve were supposed to just head to their location but with the pursuers they vill come to us." Kurt said with his heavy accent.

"Why are you all…..blue?"

"I vas born like zis. Why do you not dig ze fuzzy dude?" He asked with a smile.

Blair couldn't help but to chuckle at that. His accent was actually kind of cute. And he looked like a big fuzzy bear in some ways to her. She felt safe with him. It was a strange feeling for him.

"Kurt, we have an issue."

"Vat is it Emma."

"One of our engines are failing and they are coming up on us hot."

"Vat should we do?"

"I've got to put it down. I'm counting on you to help us get out of this once we land."

"It vill be tiring but I can do zit."

Blair sat as the jet was going down. She knew that she should help, but she had no idea what to do. As she looked out of a window behind her she saw the missiles coming towards them.

"Guys they fired at us!"

"Evasive actions now!" Emma screamed as Kurt sat down next to Blair."

"Everything vill be ok. Emma Frost is a great pilot."

Emma flew the jet away from the missiles and they barely missed the wings. She brought the jet closer to the ground as she slowed down allowing them to land in a large corn field. Once the jet was secured Emma stood up and walked over to Kurt.

"Ok Kurt you're up. Get us out of here and I'll make them forget about the jet."

"Ok Frost lady. Grab my hand Blair."

Blair took ahold of his hand and they teleported from the Jet into a wooded area a small distance away. They continued teleporting in the same direction hoping to get to their backup.

…

With Kail,

Kail sat in the back of their Jet as he waited nervously for his first actual mission with this team. Amber, aka Talon, cracked her knuckles as she sat and focused. Christopher, aka Tempus, was sharpening his two blades. Vincent, aka musketeer, was reading out of a book on poetry.

"Relax over there Kail, you'll do fine."

"Will I have to kill anyone?"

"Most likely not. They usually use sentries or other robots to capture mutants. But if they are human, it's you or them, and they won't hesitate to kill you. We try to just incapacitate them if at all possible which is why I'm going to be firing tranquilizer rounds." Christopher explained. He then stood up and walked over to Kail. "Thanks for telling the Professor to let me go. I apologize for what I did. You just upset me, and I really don't know why."

"No problem, I guess." Kail responded.

"Hey guys I have something on our scanners." Nicholas, aka oracle, said over the jets radio. "It seems they sent Kurt to help a mutant girl."

"Who's Kurt?" Kail asked.

"A blue fuzz ball that can teleport. He's a year older than I am. He's been a member of Charles Xavier's x-men for a few years now." Talon replied.

"And Charles Xavier is the head of another school for mutants."

"Yup, Professor Lisa learned a lot from him, but she wanted to do a different school in a less populated location. You know to help Xavier with the bulk of young mutants out there." Tempus said.

"Guys I've located Kurt, he's with the girl and Emma Frost. The Cyrix soldiers are catching up to them." Daniela said to the rest of the group.

"Well let's get over there." Talon announced. "You ready metal head."

"As I'll ever be."

"Then let's do this."

…

With Blair,

Blair stood scared with Kurt on her left and Emma on her right. As hard as they tried to out run the soldiers they had been surrounded.

"Kurt get her out of here." Emma ordered surprising Blair. 

"No no, not without you."

"Turn the girl over to us and you freaks can go." One of the soldiers said loudly."

"No chance of that happening. Mother Mary protects us." Kurt said quietly holding a rosary.

The soldiers aimed their guns at the three mutants.

"Then I guess we will just take you all in."

Blair was paralyzed by having all of these gun barrels surrounding her. She just wanted everything to be normal again. But she knew that was impossible. These people had already helped her so much. She had to return the favor.

"I'll go with you."

"Vut, Blair you can't."

"Kurt thanks for everything."

"Don't do this Blair."

"Emma you flew amazingly, I'm sorry, but I can't let them hurt you guys."

Blair walked over to the soldiers in front of them. They began to lower their weapons. Blair looked back to Kurt and gave the slightest wink and smile. She slowly pulled off her gloves as she approached the soldiers.

"You made a good choice Blair. Your father will be pleased that you came willingly."

As he spoke Blair grabbed ahold of him and her ice began to freeze him surprising all of the soldiers.

"Let go of me you witch." The soldier cried as he was frozen solid.

Blair ran after that with the rest of the soldiers focusing on catching her. Emma turned her body into diamond and threw a jab at one of the soldiers as he wasn't expecting in sending him flying backwards unconscious.

"Kurt go after her!"

"Ok, be careful Frost."

As Blair was running she heard the footsteps behind her getting closer. She tried to run faster but after everything that had happened she was just exhausted and fell to the ground. A soldier caught up to her and bashed her in the back of her head with his gun.

"You stupid girl, you'll pay for what you did back there."

"Hey, that is no way to treat a lady."

The soldier looked ahead and saw three guys who looked the same staring at him.

"You show no respect for women you un-chivalrous swine, and for that you shall pay.

The triplets move in synch with each other as they rushed to soldier. He raised his assault rifle to shoot but before he had the chance the guy on the left threw a dart at the soldier's hand knocking the gun from his grip as the other two flipped him over and pinned him to the ground. The dart had been coated with a tranquillizer which had knocked him out on impact with the ground.

One of the triplets walked over to Blair and held out his hand.

"Can I be of assistance Cherie?"

"Thanks. Who are you?"

"Our name is Vincent, but you may call us the musketeers." He said to her. "Now to help your friends…."

"Blair!" Kurt yelled as he appeared next to her and the three guys.

"Oh you're ok. Zats good. Don't do anything zat stupid again." Kurt said to her as she hugged him.

"Thanks for coming after me."

"Anytime."

"Well while I just love reunions maybe we can get back to the fight." One of the three said.

"You keep quiet. Romance is like the music of the heart." Another said lyrically. 

"Romance? I think you've got zit wrong."

"Yes, you too enough this is their concern not ours. Let us be off to help our friends." The third guy said.

"Whatever I just want a fight."

"So violent all the time."

"These guys are going to kill me." Both Blair and Kurt thought.

…

With Kail,

Kail stood with Talon, and Tempus as the musketeers went to help Blair. They would block off the attack from this side and hopefully assist Emma on her end of the fight.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Let's do it Talon." Tempus responded.

The soldiers didn't know what to do. Talon jumped into the fight and slashed the soldier's rifles with her claws destroying them. Using her heightened smell she could tell that most of these soldiers were just sentry humanoids so she held nothing back against them. She cleaved through the sentries with ease and any human soldier she knocked out with a swift punch to the back of the head.

Tempus stood in the trees with a rifle of his own and placed and infrared scope on top to scan for body heat. As he looked through the lens he could see the human's body heat. Taking his time aiming he began to snipe the humans with tranquilizer darts. After he finished picking off the human soldiers he pushed a button on the rifle and it began to fold up and he placed it on his back. He took out his swords and jumped into the action.

Kail was surrounded by sentries and all of their weapons were focused on him.

"Kid you should have stayed out of it."

All of the sentries began to fire upon Kail. Their assault rifles flashing as they emptied their clips onto the lone mutant. As the flashing of bullets stopped the sentries stood there shocked at what was in front of them. Kail had his hands out in front of him and the hundreds of bullets surrounding him were suspended in the air frozen in place. He felt power surge through him as he accessed his magnetic abilities. He smiled at the sentries surrounding him.

"I think I have something of yours."

He pushed with his mind and sent the bullets back to the sentries destroying their mechanical bodies. Afterword's he turned his skin into its adamantium form and bashed his way through sentries as he headed to Emma Frost.

The remaining sentries became aware of their losses and decided to retreat. As they tried to run five bodies teleported in front of them. Kurt stood beside Blair and the Musketeers decided to get in on the action. The Sentries became overwhelmed and soon the battle was over. Blair saw that Emma was safe and she smile. Kurt held her as she passed out from exhaustion

"Ok well I would say this was a successful rescue mission." Vincent said as he was now just one body.

"I agree, Kurt it is great to see you well, Is she ok."

"Yes, thank you Amber. It is good to see you as well. She should be fine. Just needs rest is all."

"Is your jet functional Emma." Christopher asked.

"One of our engines failed but we should be able to make it to your school for repairs."

"Well then it is settled. We head back to the school. Lets go everybody, and Kail great job out there today."

"Thanks Amber."

…

Later at the school,

Blair awoke in a bed. She was in what looked to be a dorm room and she could see that it was dark outside. She walked over to her door and opened it to see Kurt standing guard.

"Kurt, where are we?"

"Ah your awake, zat is good to see Blair. Come with me. The professor vants to see you."

"Ok."

Blair followed Kurt to Lisa's office. Inside the ones who saved her were in a small meeting discussing the mission.

"Blair it is good to see that you are well. I am sorry for everything that has happened to you."

"Where am I?"

"This is a school for young mutants to learn how to use and control their abilities so that they might be better able to interact with society."

"This is a school?"

"Yes, and I was rather hoping you would join us here."

"You want me to be a part of your school?"

"Of course, that is if you want to."

"Yes, I would like that, I think."

"That is great to hear. Kurt, Emma, thank you for everything. Your repairs should be done now if you would like to leave."

"Thank you Professor."

"Wait, Kurt, your leaving."

"Yes, I am sorry Blair but I must return to my home."

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked.

"Of course you will. I wish you vell Blair."

"Thank you Kurt." She said as she embraced him in a hug.

Kurt and Emma left the school soon after to return to the Xavier institute. Blair and the rest of the group remained in the office and the team introduced themselves to her.

"Blair now that you live here you can choose a new identity, if that is what you want."

"I can change my name?"

"Yes, If you so choose."

"I would like to be Blair Frost, if that is alright."

"That is perfectly fine Blair. From this day forward you are Blair Frost. Now Kail as I have been told today you showed real promise in the field. If this is the work you would like to do than I would like to ask you to permanently join the team."

"What does the rest of the team think?"

"Of course I want you to join." Daniela said while punching him in the arm.

"You did well. I look forward to working with you." Amber told him

"You have shown great chivalry today, I like that in a teammate." Vincent exclaimed.

Nicholas yawned and said. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Al eyes fell on Christopher. "I still don't like you, but you look like you'd be a great help to us."

"Then I would love to join you guys." Kail answered Lisa.

"Fantastic, Kail I now name you the newest member of this team. Serve us well and fight for all people rights."

Kail looked on and he truly felt happy for the first time that he could remember.

…

Elsewhere,

Brodie McNulty walked down a corridor of the Cyrix. At the end was the office of the Director. He had never actually met the man face to face but this was a special circumstance. He had to have his daughter brought in before his businesses reputation was tarnished by a mutant. As he approached the doors they opened without needing to be pushed.

"Come in my friend." A deep voice came from the room. Brodie entered the room to see a man sitting in a large leather chair. The man had a top hat on the covered his face.

"Hello Director."

"Brodie, I am sorry to hear about your daughter, truly tragic."

"Yes, it is."

"I have associates who are helping me with…..a project to help to eliminate this mutant problem. I would like your help in this matter."

"As long as my daughter is taken care of, you will always have my help."

"Great, Project Sapphire is underway.

…

Special thanks to:

ShadowKat78: Thanks for letting me use Blair Frost

Thank you for reading. I would love to hear from you about how you feel about the story, characters, or anything. Thanks for all the current reviews. Please keep them coming and let me know things that you like or don't like. Now for some questions.

What should Kail's mutant name be?

What should the team be called?

Thanks again to all and I hope to hear back from all of you.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any Marvel property. The OC characters in this story have been created by me and others who I will give mention too in my notes.

Welcome back for chapter 4 of this story. I apologize for taking so long. I meant to post it yesterday but this chapter was a lot harder for me to write. I would like to say thanks to all of the people who followed, and or favorite this story, as well a special thanks to all reviewers. I like to read reviews that people give me, whether they are good or bad, as it helps me to know what I'm doing right, wrong, or just need to improve.

Azure blue espeon: Thank you for your review. While ice may be somewhat cliché lately, I loved the character I was given. Plus it fits what I'll be doing later in the story. I'm glad that you found it interesting. Kail's relationship with the team will continue to grow. I love Kurt as well and we will definitely see him again. Gambit does say that, but the personality of Vincent is more poetic so I felt it fit. Project sapphire will be a huge motivator in this story, just maybe not right away. I definitely do not mind the long reviews. I appreciate the time you take out to write them. Thank you.

Sesshomaru'sCrazygal: Your wait may soon be over. Thanks for the review.

S.H.I.E.L.D-Agent-Phoenix: Thanks, I was trying to be a little mysterious at the end.

Shadowkat78: I am glad that you liked Blair. When I continue using her I hope you like it.

Kallista2: I appreciate your review. Amber is slightly accepting Kail, and Christopher will still have a hard time with Kail for a bit, though less rude at least. I'm glad you like how I'm handling Vincent. I will take the names into consideration and hold a poll with the ones I like soon. Character dynamics are a challenge for me so I'm glad that you liked it.

WaitingForLife2Begin: Vincent does seem to be a fan favorite. Thanks.

Memories of the Fallen

Chapter 4: Inescapable Shadows.

On a deserted street,

Martha Hollands walked the dark street on the way to her home. The 37 year old scientist had finished working for the night at Cyrix Industries and she was quite tired from her long day. The facility she helped run had recently begun work on a weapon that would be used against mutants and as much as she disliked the freaks, she felt remorse for what she was helping to create.

As she neared her apartment complex she heard a noise coming from behind her. She turned around and noticed a boy who looked to be around 16 years old lying on the ground. She ran over to him to make sure he was alright.

"Hey kid, are you ok?"

"Who…Who are you?" He asked while coughing.

Martha looked at the boy as he turned and stated to get up. He had spikey black hair and a slightly torn up leather jacket. He also had a worn pair on sunglasses on, as well as piercings in his left ear. When he finally stood he grabbed a small bag from the ground and backed away from her a little.

"Everything's going to be ok. Are you injured?"

"No...I…I'm fine. I just don't know how I got here."

"Why don't you come up to my apartment? I will call the police and find out where you're from. We will get you back home."

"Thanks miss."

Martha held his arm as they walked into the complex. She led him over to an elevator and they rode it to the fourth floor. As she brought him in to her apartment she had him sit on her couch. He looked around her place and it was a very clean, sophisticated place with artwork from around the world decorating the walls.

"This is a really nice house ma'am."

"You can call me Martha, and thank you. What's your name? Are you hungry?"

"My name...is Nico."

"Well Nico, that's an unusual name. Can I get you anything before we call for some help for you?"

"Do you have any tea?"

"Coming right up."

After phoning the authorities Nico sat with Martha for a little while and the two of them talked. She asked him about school, and life and he asked her about work. Soon Martha decided to turn on the News.

"_This is Carissa Harding for the channel 11 news. Yesterday there was another attack on a federal prison by the so called Brotherhood of Mutants. Five prisoners were rescued, all known to be dangerous mutant criminals."_

"Ugh Mutants. Once again we need to live in fear of these abominations of our world. You know some times I actually feel bad for some of them. But then you get these guys and they make so many problems. Life will be a lot better once I'm finished with my work.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked her.

"Oh…I'm sorry. It's nothing for you to concern yourself with."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push or anything."

"Oh it's quite all right."

Nico finished drinking his tea and set his cup down as he stared at Martha. She thought his staring was a little creepy but she liked this kid. He was nice and respectful like all young people should be. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost 11:30 at night.

"Well that is strange. I should have thought that they would be here by now. This is a fairly important matter."

"Miss Martha, I don't mean to pry, but do you hate mutants?" Nico asked a somewhat shocked Martha.

"If you must know Nico, than yes I do."

"DO you mind me asking why?"

"Well…I had a friend when I was younger. She fell in love with a boy she had just met and they started to date. One day I went to her house and I saw his car in their driveway. When I went inside I found her and her family dead. He had killed them all. He was a mutant with a power over the human brain to literally turn it to mush. He tried to use his powers on me but I was saved by a man who helped me come to terms with everything. The mutant was killed and so should the rest of them."

"But it was just the one mutant. Why should they all die?"

"Nico most mutants probably are good people, and for that I am happy. But they are all too dangerous. They are a threat to me, you, and everyone really. Mutant must be stopped and my virus will be what ends them."

"My entire family was killed by mutants a few years ago. I don't know how I survived but I did."

"Nico I am so sorry. But you don't need to worry about anything like that anymore. Anti-Mutant virus will do to all mutants what that monster did to my friend. It will destroy their brains and kill them all. It doesn't affect humans though."

"Does your virus have a name?"

"We call it "Helix" and it will take care of the Mutant probable once and for all."

Nico began to laugh from the chair across from her.

"Nico, what's so funny?" She asked him.

"Thank you very much Doctor Hollands, that is exactly what I needed to here."

"Needed to hear?"

Nico took off his glasses to reveal a set of pitch black eyes staring at her from across the table in between them. As Martha tried to get up he stood up and walked towards her.

"What the hell! You're one of them?"

"Very observant Doctor. Now if you would be so kind as to come with me, I can assure you no harm will befall you. Those are my orders luckily."

"Luckily?"

"I do not like to take lives if it is unnecessary. But I must defend myself I will."

Martha pulled out a gun and aimed it at him.

"I will kill you. Get on the ground!"

"If you wish." Nico said as he touched her shadow.

All of a sudden Martha felt paralyzed. She couldn't move and she felt her heartbeat fail.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I should have told you about my gift. I can rip away your shadow, and injure you, or kill. As much as I hate to do it you pulled a gun on me. I can't forgive that." Nico said to her as he ripped her shadow off of the ground and off of her body. She let out a scream full of pain and collapsed to the floor, broken.

Nico felt ears in his eyes. This was his mission and it was time to head home. HE looked to the shadows on her wall and walked towards them. He began to think about his residence and the other members of his organization. Nico stepped into the shadow and appeared in his room. He walked to his door and opened it revealing his family waiting for him.

"My son…did your mission go well?"

"Yes father. She was the one. Helix is their weapon and it must be destroyed."

"Or used against them my boy."

Nico looked at the man dressed in white ropes. His face was hidden from sight. On his chest was a symbol of a hexagonal star encased by a circle with an upside down cross in the middle.

"One day soon my children The S.O.U.L. of this unfortunate world will be revealed. Until then, Nico, I have another task for you."

"Yes?"

"You have a new sister to locate."

…

At the school,

Kail stood against the wall of the danger room. For the past two weeks Christopher had been putting him through extremely difficult stages to overcome. He still had the injuries from the last stage and this one was faring no better.

"Hey can you cool it please?"

"You have to do this sooner or Later Kail. Might as well get it over with now."

"Come on Chris."

All of a sudden the wall panels next to Kail opened up and robotic arms shot out towards him. Kail focused on his arm and turned it into a sharp blade and destroyed the arm before it could grab him. He then had to dodge out of the way as laser turrets locked onto his signatures.

"This is ridiculous." He said to himself.

Kail looked over to the dismembered arm and held out his hand. He used his magnetism to pull it towards him and sent it flying into the turret effectively disabling it.

"Nice move there. Now try this." Chris said sadistically.

"What?"

Four more turrets locked onto him as Chris laughed and they all fired at the same time. Kail was barely able to turn his body into metal before the lasers hit him. Even in this form those things burned like hell. Chris continued to laugh at Kail when he felt someone standing behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He turned around to see Daniela with her arms crossed glaring at him.

"Oh come on I'm just having…I mean we are just having some fun.

"CHRIS YOU ASS HOLE." Kail screamed out as he was pelted form lasers from above.

"System off!" Daniela yelled at the control boards.

The turrets began to shut down and retract form the danger room. Kail shifted back to his normal form and barely walked out. He had slight burns covering his back and arms. Kail walked into the control room and shot Chis a sinister glare.

"What the hell man!"

"Hey I'm just trying to prepare you for what's out their Kail."

"Oh you can just go…"

"Kail come on." Daniela said as she grabbed him and stopped him from continuing what he was going to say.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Med bay. I want to fix up those burns. "

As they entered the medical facility Daniela led Kail to a table. She told him to remove his shirt as that is where the burns were most noticeable. She grabbed a strange looking scanner and turned it on. As Daniela scanned Kail's arms and back He could not help but grow tired. Ever since his test that initiated him onto their team he had been training nearly 24/7. All he wanted to do now was sleep.

"Ok your burns aren't horrible but they will hurt quite a bit. So we are going to take care of them. Lay down on the table, back facing the ceiling."

By now Kail had learned not to ignore Daniela so he did as she said. The metal of the table was cold to the touch of his skin. He looked over to where she stood and her hands began to glow and become covered by a soothing blue aura.

"This will feel kind of tingly."

As she began to run her hands over his back and arms he felt like he was being constantly assaulted by static shocks. The sparking sensation soon turned into a relaxing, cooling sensation. He didn't know why but he began to drift off to sleep.

…

Kail looked around himself and all he could see was water, and glass. The water was a strange greenish color that burned his eyes when they opened. He felt his face and there was a strange mask covering his mouth. Kail suddenly realized he was in a strange tube and outside there were dozens of people wearing lab coats.

Looking over he could see other tubes filled with people just like the one he was in. He couldn't figure out what the heck was going on. Looking forward again he could see all of the people surround his tube. The water began to drain and Kail freaked out. He was becoming more and more terrified. As the water finished draining the tube began to open causing Kail to fall out onto a table. The men in lab coats pulled the mask away forcefully, also pulling out a tube that was in his throat.

Kail began coughing as the tube left his throat, and had a difficult time breathing. His eyes slowly adjusted to the lights around him and he was able to hear the men talking.

"115's progress is amazing. So much different than everyone else's."

"Sir it's taken 12 years but finally we have succeeded."

"What shall we call him?"

"We will call him…"

…

A loud noise woke Kail from his dream. He looked over to his clock and saw that it was now 10 in the morning. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep on the med lab's table. Kail went to his mirror and checked his arms. The burns were barely visible and he felt great. He had to remember to thank Daniela later.

His thoughts drifted back to the dream. It felt so real. But it couldn't have been, could it? Instead of allowing the dream to linger on his mind all day he decide that it would be more beneficial to just forget about it for now. Knocking at his door broke him from his thoughts. He answered the door and saw Vincent standing there.

"Hey, so you're up now huh. Break times over buddy. We have ourselves a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"Another new mutant has been discovered. We are going after her."

"Whose we?"

"Just me, you and Danni this time. Everyone else already left to do something else."

"Ok I'll be right out." Kail said as he closed the door.

"Hey you know you are a lot heavier than you look. You're welcome by the way." Vincent said through the door.

After he was ready to go Kail opened the door and walked with Vincent to the mission room. Daniela was already waiting for them, though she was rubbing her arms slightly. Professor Lisa was also sitting down and waiting for them to arrive.

"Ok now that the three of you..."

"Cough cough…five…cough cough." Vincent said sarcastically.

"I don't have time right now Vincent. As I was saying, we have located another mutant. She lives in an all-female boarding school. Charles and his team have had a run in with her in the past though her mutant powers were latent at the time. So it was decided that we would try to help her now that her abilities are active. Her name is…

…

St. Catherine's girl's school,

Natalina Tyler sat at her desk rewriting her notes again waiting for the school day to be over. She looked outside and longed to go enjoy the rare nice day outside. She closed her notebook and took out her journal and read the passage that she wrote the previous night.

"_Last night something really weird happened to me. I was looking at myself in the bathroom mirror getting ready for a party off campus and my body disappeared. At first I thought I was hallucinating or something but then when I reached out to touch the mirror I fell through the wall into my bedroom. I don't have any idea how it happened but it was real trippy."_

Remembering what happened the previous night brought her back to thinking about earlier this day when it happened again. This time she fell through the ceiling luckily landing in the schools large pool. She was kind of freaked out about all of it. As she normally does when she is nervous she began to run her fingers down a scar on her right palm. Class was then dismissed and she ran outside to have fun with her friends. She stayed out there for several hours until night approached and she felt like she was being watched.

Later that night it was dark outside and all of the girls were supposed to be in bed, but the floor advisor never really checks. Deciding she wasn't tired she went into the bathroom to wash her face. As she looked into the mirror she examined her reflection. Her long blonde hair flowed down her shoulders and caressed her cheeks. Her skin was fairly flawless and her green eyes stared back at her. She had often been told her eyes could pierce peoples soul, though that could have just been guys trying to get something out of her, not that she really minded. After everything she had gone through, a guy telling her nice things was never an issue. Finished, she walked back into her room and went into her closet.

"Hello there."

Alarmed she spun around to see a spikey black haired boy sitting on her bed. He had an old leather jacket, and his eyes were pitch black. The boy looked at her with a grin on his face chuckling slightly at her response.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Who are you and how did you get in my room."

"The names Nico. As for how I got in here, kind of similar to how you went through the wall last night."

"What." Natalina looked on her bed and next to him was her journal wide open. "You read my journal."

"Just that one entry. You know, I've got to say I happen to like your gifts."

"My what?"

"Your mutation, you know, invisibility, walking through walls. You're a real Houdini."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked angrily picking up an umbrella like she was going to hit Nico.

"Whoa, whoa calm down there Lina."

"Don't call me that. Only my friends call me that.

"Well that just means I'm your friend than huh."

"What the hell do you want?"

"To extend an invitation."

"An invitation to what?"

"You are a mutant Natalina, and because you are so lucky as to be one, my father would like to invite you to join our organization. Simply we are better than normal humans and we should be treated like it."

"You said that you are like me right?" She asked as she lowered her

"Yes I am."

"What can you do then?"

"Well I can travel through any shadow; it's like its own dimension."

"Is that all?"

"It's the only important one."

Natalina looked closer at the boy in front of her. Even with black eyes like his she could see a lifetime of pain and suffering. He reminded her so much of herself. He was actually kind of cute as well.

"Ok, say I went with you. What then?"

"You will be treated the way that you should be. Like the beautiful queen you are."

"Sweet talker aren't you." She giggled.

"I try my best."

"So you can help me learn to control my powers."

"Sure I can."

Natalina watched a Nico walked over to her. He grabbed her arm and held it in his hand. Nervously she smiled at him and her arm began to go invisible.

"Wow." She said to herself.

"See I told you, beautiful."

Natalina looked into his eyes. She felt so drawn to him. She leaned closer to his face. She didn't know why but she wanted to kiss him. As her lips touched his she heard the noise that would change everything.

"What the Hell. Natalina what happened to your arm!"

…

In the jet,

Kail sat in the copilot seat watching Daniela fly the jet. She looked so professional compared to her easy going self at the school. In the back Vincent, Vincent, and Vincent were arguing amongst themselves. Kail was still nervous being on his second mission with the team. He noticed Daniela rub her arms again.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you keep rubbing your arms like that?"

"Come one metal brain, don't worry about it." She said smiling at him.

"Sorry, just want to make sure you're ok."

Daniela sighed deeply, contemplating what to say to him. She really didn't want to worry him and he could see it on her face.

"Well as you can tell I can heal injuries."

"Yeah."

"Sometimes with things like burns, the injuries come back at me when I heal them."

"What, then why would you heal me if it was just going to hurt you?"

"Kail look, on this team I am a pilot and a medic. I don't have combat training like you guys do. We need you at your peak if we want to succeed. It is a sacrifice I gladly make."

Kail stared at Daniela for a few minutes analyzing what she just said to him. He still didn't like the thought of her taking others pain like that but he knew better than to fight her on it.

"Hey guys we have a message from the Professor. " Vincent called up.

"What did she say?" Daniela asked.

"There's another mutant down there with her."

"What?"

"We should hurry down there. I have a bad feeling about this." Kail told them.

…

In Natalina's room,

Nico looked at the girl who walked into the room. She was just a simple human. Brown hair brown eyes, nothing really special about her. The girl had so much fear in her eyes.

"Lina, you…..you're a…..mutant?"

"Ellen just calm down ok. It's still me."

"No…you're a…a…a freak."

Nico had a fire in his eyes at this insignificant girl's statement. How dare she refer to a superior being as something as ridiculous as a freak. But even as angry as he was he didn't want to hurt her.

"_You are a superior being….Her life means nothing to you."_

The voice rang in his head like a bomb going off. His ears started to ring and his blood pressure went through the roof. His knuckles went white with forced anger.

"You girl, I believe that you owe Natalina an apology."

"I owe you freaks nothing."

"Please just stop. I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt her, what are you taking about Nico?" Natalia asked as Ellen's eyes went wider. She began losing control of her invisibility and it spread.

"You're monsters. You're unnatural." She said as Natalia's body began going clear.

Ellen started to turn around trying to get away from Natalina. As she tried to walk away she found herself unable to move. Something forced her to turn around and she saw Nico on the ground with his hands in her shadow. His hands were glowing and her shadow began to lift off of the ground.

"I don't want to hurt you." He repeated.

"_Kill the human. She will hurt you and Natalina. She doesn't deserve to live in our new world. Kill her now my son."_

"Nico what are you Doing?" Natalina asked.

"Protecting you Natalina."

"What…..this hurts…what are you doing to me?" Ellen asked as she began to cry out in pain.

"Your shadow, I'm ripping it from your body."

Ellen let out a blood chilling scram as Nico pulled her shadow from her body. She fell to the ground dead. Natalina ran over to the body of her friend and realized what this boy had just done.

"You…you killed her."

"She was going to hurt us Natalina.

"You actually killed her. How did you do that?" She asked crying over Ellen's body.

"A persons shadow is like their soul. I basically ripped her soul out of her. I didn't want to. I dislike taking lives. Had she not reacted that way she would still be alive."

"Don't you dare say that this was her fault!"

Natalina you don't understand. We are better than them. Our lives are far more important than those lowly humans."

Natalina ran out of her room. She turned and made her way down her hall and saw the staircase. She ran down the stairs trying to get outside and away from Nico. As she arrived at the ground floor she ran into the front room of the dormitories.

"There's the door. Got to get out of here." She said to herself.

As she ran out of the dormitories she heard a loud noise from above her. She looked up and there was a huge jet hovering over her. The back of the jet opened up and four people jumped out of the back. Three of them looked alike and the other ran towards her.

"Hey are you Natalina Tyler?"

"Who the hell are you and why do you want to know?"

"I'm here to help you. My names Kail."

"Are you like the other one, Nico?"

"I don't know who Nico is, but I assure you that all I want is to help you out Natalina."

Natalina took a few steps forward. Suddenly she felt someone grab her legs and looked down. Nico smiled up at her from inside her shadow.

"You, stop, let go of her you cur." One of the triplets yelled out as he came running towards her.

"Time to go Natalina, I told you I would protect you. Even from yourself."

Natalina felt him pull her into the ground and her body felt like it was being torn apart. She passed as soon as her head went into the shadows.

…

Outside the dorms,

"Nooo!" Kail yelled out as Natalina disappeared.

"Damn it. That creep took her. And people say that I'm a freak." One Vincent said.

"That insolent brat. Grabbing a woman like that. Absolutely no morals anymore." A second Vincent finished.

"You, could you just stop talking to yourselves. We have to save her!"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" The third asked Kail. "We have absolutely no idea where he took her. So what do you propose?"

"Hey you guys. The Professor is on the line get in here." Daniela shouted from up in the jet.

"Well I guess the Professor calls. Let's go newbie." One of the Vincent's said as the three headed to the jet.

"Damn it." Kail swore to himself. "I hope you're ok Natalina."

…

In a strange dungeon,

Natalina awoke chained to wall in a cell. She was terrified and had no idea where she was.

"Where am i?" she asked herself quietly.

"Hello there Natalina."

She looked over to the man who spoke to her from outside her cell. He wore a white hood and had a strange symbol on his robes.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"You will soon be a member of our family. And you will help lead us to our true destiny. Welcome to the worlds S.O.U.L."

…

Special thanks to:

Sesshomaru'sCrazygal: thanks for Nico and Natalina.

Thank you for reading. I would love to hear from you about how you feel about the story, characters, or anything. Thanks for all the current reviews. Please keep them coming and let me know things that you like or don't like. Now for some questions.

1. Does anyone have any oc villains that I could use for the story? I'm good for now on Heroes.

2. Does anyone have any suggestions for things they would like to see happen throughout the story? I do plan on this being a series if the reception is good enough. I have a good idea of where this story will go, but I would like to see what all of you want to see.

Thanks again to all and I hope to hear back from all of you. Please review I love to hear your thoughts and opinions.


End file.
